


Good to Be Home

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Lactation, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sal comes home after a long day in need of some relief with his wife





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/gifts).



> This was a late Christmas gift to my GF iironhide who I adore and I had f7n writing this fic about Sal and her OC Tesseract on my tumblr sinfultrails. Go check out her work, it is amazing.

Tesseract hummed as she’s rubbed her swollen abdomen gently, not hearing the door open and close as she was sitting on the couch watching some program. What she did hear was her husband’s foot steps as he walked into the living room still on his work clothes.

She looked up, her ears peeking as she smiles, “Hello dear. How was your day?”

Sal looked up and he was still a moment as he looked at his wife. His beautiful, pregnant wife, in her cute dress sitting on the couch….

His cheeks darkened a bit as he stared at her. It had been such a long day and he’s been waiting to come home to his wife after dealing with ungrateful customers left and right.

The pretty blue Galra blinked and then blushed at the look her husband was giving her. A mix of lust and adoration as he walks over to her, letting his apron drop to the floor as he gently holds her face and kisses her deeply.

Her cheeks darkened a moment and her eyes are wide in surprise before she mewls and wraps her arms around him. She purred into the kiss, and practically melted into it as she gives a small smile into it.

Sal broke the kiss after a moment, panting softly down at his wife and gently holds her face in his hands.

“……Did I ever tell you how irresistible you look?”

Tesseract looked at him a moment before a shy smile forms on her face, “You….come here~”

He purred deeply, leaning in for another kiss. He gently hiked her legs up a bit before he laid her back carefully so she was comfortable as he felt her hands gently smooth down his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groans softly as he slipped his hands up to grope over her breasts through the soft fabric purring.

She mewled softly, arching up into his hands as the top of her dress slips down her shoulders and gives him a good look at her cleavage. He purred deeply leaned down to kiss over the soft blue skin of her neck and her soft breasts as he tugs the top of her dress down….and smirked a little when he smelled the milk that was gradually leaking from her.

“Hmmmm…” Sal gently pinched and tugged on her nipples before lapping at them lightly, earning soft cries and gasps. He looked up at her face, how hencheeks darkened purple and her ears lower with slight pleasure.

Tesseract bit her bottom lip as she tugs the skirt of her dress up for him, showing her panties where her cunt was already beginning to soak with slick that stains the fabric.

“Stars, Tesseract….” he whispered softly, “I’ve barely started and you’re already wet….”

“Heh…only for you…” she purred softly as she reached down and lightly tugs the crotch of her panties to show her soaked folds to him, “I missed you today….” she light strokes over her folds before purring slightly when he rubs over her pregnant abdomen gently with one hand.

He used the other to undo his pants, letting the, fall around his knees as he tugs his hardened cock out. He moved over his wife and kissed her deeply again and being carefully not to smoosh her belly as he rubs the tip of his phallus over her wet lips.

He purred deeply when she mewled and arches under him slightly when he pressed into her.

“I missed you too, honey…” he whispered softly. 

Tesseract smiles and then moaned quietly as he presses in inch by delicious inch into her and spreading her open oh so sweetly. Oh stars she missed this…

A cry leaves her lips when she feels his thumb rubbing over her clit as he slowly thrusts into her warm, clenching heat with shiver. 

“Mmmmm…..! Oh….! S-Sal….!” She gasped at th sweet warmth that aches through her when he husband slowly thrusts into her lovingly. She smiles as she bites her lips as she moans wantonly, “Aaaah….mmmm….honey…!”

Sal gently gripped her legs as he moved into her, looking down to watch her as he thrusts into her. How her breasts bounce with each thrust, her eyes roll back into her head as she tilts it back and listen to how her voice changes pitch when he quickens the pace slightly…!

Oh how he’d missed her all day…

_Stars…it’s good to be home_ …..


End file.
